Sanguines Misadventure
by Kayuri Igrimakeon Pax
Summary: While drinking with the Dovahkiin was fun, the aftermath wasn't. At least not for Sanguine. Fem!Khajiit!Dovahkiin


Well... This oneshot is a bit uncharacteristically for me, but that one picture on pinterest just needed to create that damn plotbunny and it bred. Granted, on the picture it was Hircine that was jumoed but Sanguine just fits better. This is the result, and i am unsure what to make of it. if you think the raring is too low please tell me that so i can change it.

\--SM--

It wasn't often that Sanguine was flustered. He was the Daedric Prince of Debauchery after all and approved of everything that even remotely resembled that. But what happened the last time he tried to foil a mortal was even weird for his standarts.

"So Sanguine. Do tell, what did that Khajiit do to you? You are _never_ flustered!" was the first thing Sanguine heard when he arrived back in his realm, and a quiet groan escaped him. After **that** he didn't need Sheogoraths special kind of madness. But he also wasn't in the mood to anger his fellow Prince and answered.

"You're sure she's not one of yours?" He asked, ungracefully flopping down on a comforter and grabbing the nearest bottle of Daedric Brandy he found.

"No, why? Did she swear by the Skooma-cat or was she riding a narwhale?" at the latter Sheogoraths voice became excited. Sanguine quickly shook his head.

"Oblivion, no! You know, there I sat in this nice tavern in my human disguise when the Woman came in. I challenged her to a drinking contest, a proper one and everything. I pretended to be almost wasted after my second tankard, and told her that if she gets one more tankard down she'd get my wand. I meant my artifact. But apparently she misunderstood that..." here, Sanguine scowled as well as blushed. it looked awkward.

"She was totally wasted after the last tankard and dragged me through half of Skyrim. At first it was funny when we sold that goat to the giant and everything, but in the end she got this strange gleam in her eyes. I thought nothing of it, but then..." Here he took another gulp of his almost empty beverage, and mumbled something intelligible.

"Say that again Sangi! What did she do?" Asked the Madgod, leaning closer.

"I said, she jumped me." for a second it was silent. Then Sheogorath burst out laughing.

"Oooh, that is rich! Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery is getting jumped and is flustered! So when you told her that she was getting you _wand_ she understood _that one_?"

"Perhaps you want to try out being jumped by a Khajiit when you're in the wrong body? That claws of her stung something fierce. Also, usually _I_ am the one to start that. It is strange to be on the other side... Also, I have that dumb feeling that I forgot something important." The other Prince shrugged.

"If it was that important it will come back. Now, I need to go back to the Isles. Dear Haskill always gets into trouble without me. Oh, and I need to catch the running cheese again. It always tries to escape me. TATA!" With that, Sheogorath waved and disappeared, leaving Sanguine to ponder about what happened.

\--SM--

Ko'yuri was feeling queasy. Again. It had almost been two months since her... drinking contest... with Sam Guevenne. Or rather, Sanguine, and she still wasn't feeling well. She needed to barf almost daily, and she wasn't so sure about what was wrong with her. After that third tankard everything had been in a haze, and she honestly didn't remember a thing. Suddenly the urge to hurl got unbearable, and Ko'yuri lunged to the side of the road to empty her stomach once again. She was just glad that she had already beat Alduin for she wasn't sure if she could do it now, when she was practically constantly puking her guts on the ground. Perhaps it was time to go visit Kharjo and his caravan again. They had one of the rare healers with them that was well-versed in Khajiiti-, Mer- and Human biology. Also she was getting tired of Whiterun, and she missed Kharjo. They were after all engaged, even though they wanted to marry back in Elsweyr. Both wanted a traditional wedding with family present and that just wasn't possible here in Skyrim. So Ko'yuri packed up her things, said goodbye to Jenassa and Lydia, walked to the stables and mounted her massive black mare Beare. The journey to Dawnstar would take a while.

\--SM--

Sanguine blanched when he visited Skyrim once again, and saw the crazy Khajiit with a caravan. Then his eyes wandered down to her stomach and blached some more. Oh shit... Now he hoped that the Khajiit had had fun with that male next to her who was making googly eyes at her, obviously in love. Still, if it was his fault, he needed to take at least some responsibility. Otherwise it could get ugly reeeeaaaally fast. So he turned, got into a moderately unseen alley and went back to his realm as fast as possible. If he really was the cause of that, he needed to prepare things. If not, it would still make a good surprise.

\--SM--

Ko'yuri screamed, growled amd almost crushed Kharjos hand when she was giving birth. It had turned out that she was pregnant, and both she and Khajro were stumped with whom she could have had intercourse. It was quickly determined that it had happened during her drinking night with Sanguine, and Kharjo held no ill feelings against her, knowing that while intoxicated every limit you had was almost nonexistent. Finally the squeal of a newborn child sounded, and Ko'yuri was given her child. And promptly startled because next to Kharjo opened an obviously Daedric portal, and out stepped... Sanguine. He was not in "Sam"-form but still wore the robe and hat somethimg bulky under his arm. When he turned to her and Kharjo she instinctively held her cub closer and flattened her ears.

"I am wounded. I dont want to attack you. If I wanted that I would've already done that." Sanguine actually looked insulted. So both Khajiit warily allowed him to get closer.

"I... uh, noticed what was going on, and if you would let me see the child I... could, perhaps, say who the father is... hopefully." He was a bit nervous. That was confusing for everyone except the Daedric Prince. But Ko'yuri obeyed, and uncurled her arms, showing the cub. It looked like almost every other Khajiit-child at that age, but there were a few things that didn't fit and thus needed to come from the father, for one it already had red markings on its face and two small horns on top of the head. As soon as Sanguine saw them he swore up a storm in daedric.

"This one is unsure what angered Sangiin, but he knows the father. That much, one can discern." Kharjo dryly added.

"Knowing? Of course I know the father. Oh, I had hoped that wouldn't be the case..."

By now, Sanguine had taken to pacing around the room. Finally he stopped and sat down on the nearest stool.

"You, you absolutely crazy Khajiit, jumped me, while we had our tour. Do you know how much thoose claws of yours hurt when I'm not in my original form?" He asked.

"Ko'yuri is so, so sorry Sangiin." Ko'yuri was flustered, but thankfully it was not visible beneath the fur.

"It doesn't matter if you don't do it again. at least not without consent. Usually I am the one to start that stuff. But if I didn't explicitly said you could, it results in a half-daedric child that can't control their power if not teached correctly. don't ask for the semantics, I don't know them myself. Anyways, I offer myself as a sort of... Godparent if you will. I would prefer if you raise them as your own, and tell them about your stint with me when they're old enough." Sanguine waved his hand at the last part. both Khajiit looked at each other and then to the cub. It slept peacefully and currently looked like almost every other Khajiit-child at that age. It remained to be seen if they would be like any other Khajiit-child and be one of the subspecies or if Sanguines genes would create something completely different.


End file.
